A Narnian Fireplace
by openmeadow
Summary: A writing prompt for class. I think it's pretty obvious whose perspective it's from but that's me. There's a fanlib piece called A Message that sort of inspired it as well. I thought this was going to be a oneshot but my inspiration said otherwise!
1. Lucy

Sitting by the warm fire and listening to the crackling, my mind wandered back to the last time I had sat in front of a roaring fire.

The last time had been only last night.

The last time had been in a whole different world.

The last time was with a creature that was not to be found in this world..

The last time I nearly had been lured into a magical sleep and turned into the evil queen.

Never again would I look at a blazing fire again in the same way. The story that the music and flames told was forever etched into my mind as was the thought that I must go back to that other world, the world where The Lion spoke to me in a way without words, without me seeing him. I must get back to that other world, the one that changed a roaring fire for me forever.


	2. The Faun

Last night was the night that had changed my life forever.

With the one song.

The choice that I made afterwards.

Those few sentences; The life I that I saved.

The Daughter of Eve that I saved was worth the rest of my life in prison.

The melody that the White Witch taught me would be ever etched on my mind. But now, now that I had actually met and come to know a Daughter of Eve, it had a different, less evil meaning to it. The haunting phrases would indeed haunt me forever-such was the way of the Witch's songs- but now instead of seeing her face I see the gentle, caring face of the girl that I had nearly turned in and so almost killed. Now for the first time I had made the right decision for myself since meeting the Witch nearly twenty years ago. I knew that without a doubt, I had made the right decision in helping the Daughter of Eve escape. With that choice I had saved her life and had made it possible for The Lion, Aslan himself to defeat the Witch herself. I knew that I had no reason to feel guilty now for my betrayal to the Witch that I know that I too, had been under the evil influence of that melody. Now that it had a less evil meaning, now that I knew what trust is, I was no longer under the enchantment of those simple notes, the haunting melody.


	3. The Witch

The lullaby was perfect. There was no reason for it to have failed the task for which I made it. I spent half a life time working on the song, the lullaby, the enchantment, the one way to defeating the Lion. The song that took half my powers to create was essential the listener's life.

The haunting tune told of joy, of sorrow, of war, of peace, of hate, of life,

And so much more

All this had failed.

The song itself has always haunted me since its creation. It's constant playing makes me think in ways that I haven't thought in before, questioning my motives.

I don't like these thoughts, they undermine my very core but yet they're still there, haunting me just as the lullaby haunts all those who hear it. Each time I hear with my heart, my mind, my soul the questioning,

The joy, the sorrow, the war, the peace, the hate, the love,

The life that could have been mine.

But I chose a different path

Now the melody was asking me another question

The haunting melody gave me no choice but to answer

But yet I didn't know the answer.

Had I chosen the right path?


	4. Aslan

In one sense I was devastated that the lullaby had been create

In another sense glad

-

A beautiful, provoking piece was created

To destroy Narnia, to give her the complete control of everyone

To destroy what she thought was everything good

Mindless that I had created another Narnia,

That this was just the Shadowlands

That this was nothing compared to what was to come

-

But yet the lullaby had been created to do wrong, to harm

But I was also glad that she had made it

It was a spectacular example of what just a few notes could do.

It was a work of art

It said everything the listener was

It said what the creator was, whether she wanted it to or not

-

It was everything beyond comprehension, but yet it was completely and totally understandable.

It was pure joy, pure sorrow, pure war, pure peace, pure hatred, and pure life

-

It was true music

-

I am infuriated beyond comprehension that she would dare to do such a thing

That she would dare to create such a piece

Dare to undermine my work

Dare to use something so beautiful to do something so wrong

-

But yet,

I am glad that she made it,

Glad that it haunts her,

Makes her rethink her actions,

Her choices,

Her life.

-

As a punishment I will allow the lullaby to drift upon the zephyr,

Forever haunting her

Making her rethink every step herself

-

As a reminder I will allow the lullaby to drift upon the zephyr

Reminding each of us

Of what is right, what is good.

-

As a hope I will allow the lullaby to drift upon the zephyr

A hope of what is to come

Of the Narnia beyond the Shadowlands

-

Forever the lullaby shall remain in the Narnia

Upon the wind

In the minds

In the hearts

In the souls

In Narnia.

-

Forever the lullaby shall remain in the Narnia, saying something different to each.


End file.
